starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Cavir
|fgcolor= |image=Cavir SC2-HoTS Game1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |region=Demilitarized zone |sector= |system= |suns= |primary= |moons= |orbital= |lengthday= |lengthyear= |diameter= |climate= |tilt= |gravity= |terrain= |tileset= |geography= |interest= |species=Zerg |originalspecies= |otherspecies= |language= |faction= Tiamat Brood (?–2500) Daggoth's Renegade Swarm (2500) Feral zerg (2500–) Terran Dominion |population= |capital= |settlements=*Camp Pitcairn *At least 1 mining settlement *At least 1 active hive cluster |platforms= |imports= |exports= |status=Mining world }} Cavir is a planet populated by feral zerg, located on the demilitarized zone between Terran Dominion and Zerg Swarm space. History Under the Swarm Daggoth used the planet as a birthing colony for his Tiamat Brood. After the death of their master, the zerg became feral and fought each other. During the Second Great War, Abathur discovered a small group of lurkers among the survivors. Sarah Kerrigan was able to control the group of lurkers, but couldn't morph more of them. Abathur informed her that a key sequence was missing, and that a lurker den was required. One was found nearby and the group of lurkers was used to protect it from more feral zerg until Broodmother Kilysa arrived to recover its essence.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Hydralisk Evolution (in English). 2013-05-08. At some point between the End War and One-Day War, the planet was re-visited by the rogue brood of Abathur and Mukav, who were plotting against Overqueen Zagara. The anub'alisk, which had been created to safeguard the colony, was incorporated into their brood.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 The Demilitarized Zone .]] After the End War, Cavir fell into the demilitarized zone between the space of the Zerg Swarm and the Terran Dominion.Houser, Jody and Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 1" StarCraft: Soldiers 1''' (7) (January 23, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Dominion marines were retained on world to keep the peace between the two races, though feral zerg still lurked on the planet. Some terran settlements were founded, and many illegal terran miners came to the planet to prospect, and the Dominion marines on world would normally turn a blind eye to them.Houser, Jody and Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 1" StarCraft: Soldiers '''1 (7) (January 23, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. However, these miners aggravated zerg attacks, which drastically spiked since their arrival.Houser, Jody and Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 3" StarCraft: Soldiers 3''' (7) (March 20, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. When the Dominion moved to relocate the miners, they became resistant and violent, refusing to leave. The zerg on the planet meanwhile began to move as though they were coordinated by some intelligence.Houser, Jody and Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 2" StarCraft: Soldiers '''2 (7) (February 20, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Soon however zerg attacks boiled over, and waves of zerg assaulted the main terran military base of Camp Pitcairn.Houser, Jody and Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 3" StarCraft: Soldiers 3''' (7) (March 20, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. The Battle of Camp Pitcairn was a brutal brawl between the zerg forces under a nearby queen and the Dominion, miners, and Tiger's Claw mercenaries, but soon the queen was killed, scattering the zerg. Miners and mercenaries continued to illegally operate out of the planet in the wake of the victory. Eight years later, Camp Pitcairn still remained as a Dominion outpost on the planet. Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 4" StarCraft: Soldiers '''4 (7) (April 24th, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Known Locations Installations *Camp Pitcairn *Mining settlement Landforms *The Tablelands References Category:Planets Category:Zerg worlds Category:Terran Dominion worlds